


E-llusion

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: Neil with DID [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Amusement Parks, Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Not all of them need Andrew.





	E-llusion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my DID consultants, your help means the world to me.
> 
> Please read the previous fics to get the context :)

**Aaron 12:35pm  
There’s something wrong with Neil.**

**Aaron 12:36pm  
We’re in the library.**

Normally Andrew would ignore all and any texts from his brother, as none of them are ever important, but this is something he can’t ignore. He grabs his jacket and runs down the stairs, ignoring the look his professor gives him as they pass each other in the doorway.

Fuck criminology lecture, Neil is more important.

Andrew considers texting back or calling his twin, but decides against that. Neil probably just switched, it surely isn’t anything serious, but Aaron is freaking out, because he doesn’t know who is fronting. And if it is Orion, Andrew wouldn’t be surprised if he hisses and tries to scratch his brother’s face off.

Andrew is in the library within ten minutes and it doesn’t take him long to find the people he is looking for. Neil, no, his alter, is sitting calmly on a chair while they look up at Aaron and Katelyn who stand above them, talking to each other.

“What’s going on?” Andrew asks, standing next to his twin and looking down at the alter. They aren’t anyone that Andrew knows. They seem calm, with a small smile on their face as they curiously look at the three people standing above them. They seem completely fine, don’t have any bruises and don’t seem scared. At least those are the results the blond gets after a quick check up on the system’s body.

“Um,” Katelyn says and Andrew notices how she nervously takes Aaron’s hand. He is about to tell the girl to hurry the fuck up, but she starts talking before he completely loses his patience, “we were having a Spanish class together and we started talking, but professor Martinez was in a really bad mood today and he told us to shut up. And so he did. Neil just completely stopped talking, even when he was asked questions.”

“He switched, right? This isn’t Neil?” Aaron asks, glancing at his twin brother.

“No, it’s not,” Andrew says, not taking his eyes off the person, or maybe not even a person, sat in front of him. He hums and grabs a chair, pulling it in front of his boyfriend’s system and sitting down so they could face each other.

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Katelyn asks. The sound of her voice really works on Andrew’s nerves and he really tries to stay calm right now for the alter.

“He’s fine, you can go,” the blond dismisses the two with a wave of his hand. He could hear Katelyn trying to protest, but Aaron seems to be smart enough to actually pull her away.

“Hello there,” Andrew says in a calm voice. The other smiles, tilting their head on a side a little as they look at the man. Whoever they are, they seem to be in a good mood, calm, relaxed and maybe even nice, but not talking.

Andrew can’t help a little frown forming on his forehead, “can you understand me?” he asks.

The alter nods quickly, making the blond hum as he takes the other person in.

“But you can’t talk?” He asks, to be sure. He gets a negative response in a form of a shaking head.

Andrew takes a deep breath. Okay then. This is going to be hard, as Andrew can get an answer only to yes or no questions, but they can make it work. He just has to figure out which questions are the most important and which he should ask first, but there are so many going through his head that he can barely focus.

Maybe he should just print out a form so all the alters could fill it out and just hand it to him. Meeting new people is always exhausting. Meeting new people while looking at your boyfriend’s face is also a bit strange.

“Alright, so you know me, right?” 

A nod.

“And trust me?”

A second nod.

“Are you human?” 

Another nod.

“A man?” 

Head shake.

“So a woman?” 

Head shake again.

Oh. Oh, that’s interesting, Andrew thinks as he watches the other person.

“Non-binary?” Andrew tries to guess, softly raising an eyebrow.

A nod.

“Okay,” Andrew only says before letting out a small sigh and running his hand through his hair, trying to think what would be the next important question to ask them.

“How old are you?” He finally asks, but when they reply by moving their head from side to side, it makes the blond a little confused at first. Then he remembers that some of the alters can change their age. “An age slider?”

A nod.

“But you’re an adult?”

Another nod.

So at least he is dealing with an adult, that is a reassuring thought.

Andrew lets out a long breath as he looks at the other’s smiling face watching him patiently. What is he supposed to do with them?

“Can you tell me your name?” Andrew asks. It isn’t a yes or no question, but if he’d be able to get an answer it’d really help.

The alter seems to wonder for a moment, before they grab Neil’s phone and type something. Andrew’s phone vibrates and he pulls it out, opening a text with only one single letter written in it. E.

“Okay, E... ” Andrew trails off, thinking that maybe the other sent the message too soon or something. He glances from the phone to the alter, who just gives him a smile. Andrew returns it with a questioning look “E, and then what?” He asks, starting to get a bit impatient.

The alter only raises their eyebrows at him in an ‘isn’t it obvious?’ way.

“Wait, just E? That’s your name?” Andrew asks, frowning a little. He gets a nod and even bigger smile in response.

Andrew hums as he watches E for a moment. The other seems to still be relaxed as they sit back on the chair.

“Why didn’t you text me from class when you needed help?” Andrew asks.

If E knows who he is, they surely know that he is the one to come to if they need help. And they clearly know how to use a phone and text, so it shouldn’t be a problem to contact him instead of having Aaron do it.

E types something and a second later Andrew’s phone buzzes again. He opens the text and frowns softly.

“What do you mean that you don’t need any help?” Andrew asks, a little confused. All the alters he’s met before were gravitating to him, coming to him in moments of distress and basically making Andrew their protector outside of the system. Having someone saying that they don’t need his help makes Andrew feel… strange, to say the least.

E shrugs in response, before they grab their bag and get up from the chair.

“Where are you going?” Andrew asks, looking up at them in confusion.

E turns to look at him and tap two fingers to their temple in salute, before they turn back around and simply go their own way.

Andrew just stares at their back as they leave the library. At least they know how to use a phone, if they’re in trouble, they can contact Andrew.

For the rest of the day Andrew keeps glancing at his phone, but a text never comes.

It’s almost 11PM when Neil walks into their dorm and drops down on to the couch next to Andrew. The blond looks at him with bored expression, even though on the inside he is filled with relief.

“Had a tiring day?” he asks and almost smiles at the narrow-eyed look Neil gives him in return.

“According to my new instagram account, a very exciting one” he says, handing over a phone to Andrew.

It’s a smartphone, not the newest model, but also nothing very old. Probably didn’t cost that much. Andrew unlocks it and raises his eyebrow at the apps that are on it. Instagram, Snapchat, Reddit, Twitter, Tumblr… Andrew clicks on Instagram and finds a profile with a name “E-llusion”. It already has a few uploads.

There’s a photo of E in front of the entry to an amusement park, one with some girl in PSU t-shirt and the caption says “Met an Exy fan” and then a video of E on a rollercoaster, their hair tangled by wind, but an excited smile present on their face all the time. Next picture shows E with a large cotton candy and a caption “Sorry, littles, it’s all for me” 

“What exactly is their role in your system?” Andrew asks, as he gives the phone back to Neil.

“It used to be to stay silent. Guess my parents had a tendency of telling me to shut up. Dad especially. Makes sense. But now they’re pretty much relaxing the body and just making sure we have some fun once in a while. Sometimes I think that even though they’re mute, they are the social part of our system. It’s insane how easily it is for them to make new friends”

Andrew hums as he watches Neil’s tired face for a moment. Maybe it’s a good thing that not all of his alters need him. After all, the system is there to take care of itself. And E seems responsible, even though they do things that Neil Josten would probably never think of doing.

“Bed?” Andrew just asks instead.

Neil nods, “shower and bed. I think I have some dead bugs in my hair.” He says with a groan as he gets up from the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments (especially comments) will be very, very, very much appreciated.
> 
> ALSO, I'd like to know your opinion on what I should post next. Any specific alter you'd like to know more about? Any fox-alter interaction you'd like to see? Let me know, I'd love to see what you think.
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
